My best belated Birthday
by celightd
Summary: Is the date 10th October that hard to remember? Sasuke is suppose to show the Wind's country Feudal Lord's daughter around and forgets Naruto's Birthday.
1. Ino's Birthday

My first Naruto fic

**My first Naruto fic. Yay! I love this pairing Sasu/Naru. I got my inspiration from click five's 'happy birthday'. I kept listening to that song and I fell in love with it. ) In this fic Sasuke and Naruto are already dating.**

Naruto woke up yawning and stretching. The sun shined brightly. "I hate Mondays…" he thought. He got up and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, got dress, ate breakfast and went out to meet Sasuke at the park.

When he reached Sasuke was already there. "Hey." Sasuke said as he saw Naruto walking over. "You're late…again." "I'm not late, you're just early…again." Naruto pouted. Sasuke simply love it when Naruto does that.

It was Ino's birthday and they wanted to discuss what to give her.

"Maybe we should give her a…purse?" Sasuke suggested.

"Many people are probably giving her that." Naruto said. "We could try…accessories?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Sasuke said. He then took Naruto's hand. They both stand up and walked to find a shop. They found one and went in to pick. They picked a few and got it wrapped up, they then walked to Ino's house for her party.

When they reached her house they rang the doorbell. Shikamaru opened it. They were quite early as not many people were in the house. Only, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Lee was there excluding them, Ino was obviously there.

"Hey guys and Happy Birthday Ino," Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Hey guys! I was wondering when you'll come. Have you two been practicing to say Happy Birthday to me in unison or is it just coincidence?"

Ino said while both started to turn red. "Just joking!" Ino laughed, the rest laughed too.

"Quit joking, I'm embarrassed." Naruto said. He was actually, he was blushing like mad. Sasuke snickered seeing how red he was and kissed his lips gently.

"Spare me." Shikamaru said aloud.

"My pure and innocent eyes." Lee and Tenten said jokingly.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped and they all laughed. "Gosh stop it already, I'm so embarrassed," Naruto said. "As if you are," Shikamaru said.

"Neji's unusually quiet." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? I'm always quiet." Neji said with a pout.

"Can't resist it?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru replied. "Then kiss him," Sasuke said. "I shall." Shikamaru replied. He went over and kissed Neji on the lips.

"Oh spare us," Sasuke and Naruto said mocking Shikamaru. "I hate you two." Shikamaru said. "We love you too." They both said.

"When's Sakura coming? She's so long." Ino complained.

"She's probably preparing a very nice present for you. She's coming." Lee said.

"Oh, since when do you know so much about Sakura and how do you know she's coming?" Tenten asked evilly.

"She text me." Lee replied.

They all cornered Lee. "Are you keeping something from us?" Neji said.

"No, not at all." Lee replied slowly.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Fine maybe," Lee replied again.

"What? Tell us!" Naruto demanded.

"Me and Sakura san is dating." Lee said out.

"Finally…" they all said.

"Since when," Tenten asked with interest.

"Well actually only two days ago." Lee said.

"And you kept it from us?!" Neji and Tenten said.

"I was about to tell you today." He explained. At this moment Sakura walked in.

"Happy Birthday Ino!" She exclaimed.

"Your finally here!" Ino exclaimed running towards her. "So when were you planning on telling me that you and Lee was dating?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed, "How did you guys found out?" She asked. "They forced a confession out of me," Lee said. "DID NOT!" They all shouted.

Later on, mostly everyone was there and once Kiba found out that Lee and Sakura was dating, he was telling it to the 'whole world'.

They played truth or dare later on and stripped poker, Kiba stripped to his pants. When it was late at night, the party ended and they all went home.

When Sasuke reached home, his mother saw him and asked him how the party was.

"It was fine, mum." He replied sleepily.

"The country of Wind's Feudal Lord's daughter is coming over and he wants you to show her around."

"Why me," he asked. "His daughter seems to like you," she replied. "Fine," he said then went to his bedroom.

When he reached his room, he lied down on his bed and called Naruto. "Hey Naruto, how are you?" Sasuke asked when Naruto picked up the phone.

"I'm fine," Naruto said. "Why are you acting weird?" Naruto asked.

"You see…the…Wind's country Feudal Lord wants me to show his daughter around Konoha…and I don't think I can spend that much time with you anymore…I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"Oh…Its okay. How many days?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, she's coming later, she'll be sleeping in the guest room so don't worry," Sasuke said assuring Naruto.

"Fine," Naruto replied. "I'm tired, bye," Naruto said then hanged up the phone.

"Bye…" Sasuke muttered. "I wonder what she'll be like.

He heard noises from downstairs and knew that she arrived. He went downstairs and look. He saw a girl about his age, she had blond hair tied in a ponytail and sky blue eyes.

She noticed him, "Hi, you must be Sasuke. Your mum told me your name."

"Yeah, and you're…?" He asked. "Tsunai," she replied. "Tsunai?" He thought. "That name sounds familiar…Oh well…She looks like someone I met before…No It can't be…" He thought again.

"I'll help you with your languages," Sasuke offered.

"No, its okay," She replied. "Go to sleep, you're going to need energy to show me around tomorrow right?"

"Okay, sure. Goodnight," he said then went back to his room.

"Goodnight," She said. "He looks like someone I have seen before…No it can't be," she thought then went to the guest room and slept.


	2. Shikamaru's Birthday

Here's the second chapter of 'My Best Belated Birthday'

**Here's the second chapter of 'My Best Belated Birthday'. Hope you like it! ) In the first chapter one of the last part, the word languages it was suppose to be luggage. **

"I'm so tired…I don't want to get of bed," Sasuke thought. "It's seven in the morning…it's so late. Oh, I need to show Tsunai around town," Sasuke said aloud.

"Can you stop talking to yourself and get out f bed?" Tsunai asked. She was already dressed and is laughing at him.

"Hn…" Sasuke said then got out of bed and went to the bathroom and wash up and changed.

They both went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sasuke's phone rang. "Hi, Sasuke speaking."

On the other line, he heard a familiar bored voice, "Hey…you still remember it's my birthday right? So are you coming to my party?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry…can't. I need to…"

"Show Tsunai around town right?" Shikamaru said cutting Sasuke's sentence.

"How did you know her name and how did you know that I need to show her around?" Sasuke asked.

"She's the Wind's country daughter; of course I know her name. My knowledge is better than yours. Me and Naruto chatted online last night …he told me…and he was sobbing and crying!" Shikamaru replied.

"Really?!" Sasuke asked nearly choking on his drink.

"No," Shikamaru replied as bored as usual.

"Then why did you tell me that?" Sasuke asked.

"Fun? Anyway it's going to be troublesome if you start screaming at me, so bye." Shikamaru said quickly and cut the line.

"I hate him…" Sasuke muttered.

"Is anything on? You can go you know, if it's a party," Tsunai told him.

"Really? You can come to," Sasuke replied.

"Okay and its fine," Tsunai replied with a smile.

After breakfast they made their way to Shikamaru's house.

Sasuke rang the doorbell and Shikamaru answered it.

"I thought you weren't coming," Shikamaru said.

"Guess I could," Sasuke said.

"So this is Tsunai?" Shikamaru said looking at Tsunai. "She looks familiar… no it can't be," Shikamaru thought.

"Hi and you are?" She asked.

"Shikamaru," he said and extended a hand which she shook.

He made way and they both walked in.

"You shook hands with that she-devil…" Neji said to Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked. "What have Tenten and Naruto told you?"

"Nothing…" Neji replied.

"Fine…" Shikamaru said and kissed Neji's lips. "But don't you think she looks familiar?"

"I do, but…you know it's impossible because _she's _already dead," Neji said.

"We can't be sure," Shikamaru said.

"But it has already been eight years, we're sixteen this year and no one found her body even if she's dead!" Neji protested.

"But you know…we're still not sure," Shikamaru said.

They both ended their conversation and continued doing their own things.

Sasuke was introducing Tsunai to his friends and finally he walked over to Naruto.

"I thought you weren't coming teme!" Naruto exclaimed as his face lit up when he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and said, "This is my boyfriend Naruto. You're not against gay right?"

"No, of course not. I used to have three friends who are gay." She replied.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and pulled him in a kiss which Sasuke pulled back.

After a few hours, they decided to leave. Sasuke went to tell Shikamaru.

"I'm going to leave now; I still need to show her around." Sasuke told Shikamaru.

"Okay sure," Shikamaru replied.

"So your Sasuke's boyfriend?" Tsunai asked Naruto while Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru.

"Yeah…why?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's okay," she replied.

"Oh…okay…" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm leaving now, okay. Take care," Sasuke said to Naruto and kissed his lips. "Bye, I'll miss you."

"Bye…" Naruto said.

They walked out of Shikamaru's house and Sasuke started to show her around.

When it was getting late, they both went home.

"How was your day?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"Fine, it was fun," Sasuke replied.

"Your dad's on a mission, he won't be back until next week and I'm going to the Hidden village of mist to visit my friend. Your aniki is also on a mission, he'll be back with your father so you two don't make a mess out of the house. I'm leaving now, bye and take care Sasuke." His mother told him.

"Bye," They both said.

"Good night," Tsunai told Sasuke and went to the room.

"Night…" Sasuke said and went to his room.

"Today was okay…she's not that bad after all…" Sasuke thought on his bed.

He took out his phone and called Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Sasuke said.

"Hey, don't you think Tsunai looks like Konayo? Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah she does, but I'm not sure," Sasuke replied.

"Remember, she had a crystal necklace that she always wears?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, what about that?" Sasuke asked.

"See if she's wearing it! My mum's coming, night," Shikamaru said and hanged up the phone.

Sasuke his phone down too. "See if she has that necklace…just ask her tomorrow," He thought and then went to sleep.

**Are you guys thinking who Konayo is? Heehee. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. School

****

Sorry for the late chapter! I've been getting lazy updating.

* * *

"School…" Naruto mumbled. "GOING TO SCHOOL IS NOT A VIRTUE!!" He shouted.

"Uzumaki Naruto get your ass down here or I'll go up and bring you down…to hell," His mother shouted from downstairs.

Naruto immediately got up and rushed to his bathroom, washed up, teeth brushed, changed, downstairs.

Naruto knew he had to act quickly whenever his mother…'threatens' him, because he knew she was capable. He is only having a death wish when he disobeys his mother.

He started eating. After eating finish, he wore his shoes. "Mum, I'm going to school!" He shouted.

"Take care and come back after school," His mother told him.

"Yeah, I will…can't guarantee the second one," Naruto muttered.

"I heard that," His mother said glaring at him.

"Just let him be," His father said getting off the couch, taking his keys going to work.

"Fine," His mother replied.

"You're the man!" Naruto shouted, looking at his father happily.

"You need a ride to school?" His father asked him.

"Nope, I'd rather walked," Naruto simply replied.

"Suit yourself," His father said then went out of the house, start up his car and drove off.

Naruto sighed and walked out.

* * *

"I have thought about it…actually while…my mother was the one who suggested it," Sasuke said at the kitchen table to Tsunai.

"Yeah, about what?" Tsunai asked him.

"Going to school, you're going to the same school as me. Don't worry, I'll show you around and probably, we'll be in the same class!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh, so am I going today?" Tsunai asked again.

"I guess so, since this is a new term. It shouldn't be a problem," Sasuke replied smiling.

They stood up from the dinning table and went in the car, the chauffeur then drove off to their school.

In the car, Sasuke wanted to ask her something. He then looked at her. She looked back asking, "What?" He simply shook his head and forgets about asking the question.

* * *

"I shouldn't have walked…" Naruto grumbled as he walked in class.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting next to a girl.

"_She looks familiar…who is she? Oh yeah, Tsunai," _Naruto thought irritated.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted across the classroom and everyone looked at Naruto.

As Naruto walked pass many people were whispering and Naruto just ignored them.

"You're not sitting with me?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I'm so very sorry. My mum wanted Tsunai to go to this school, so I thought I should sit next to her," Sasuke said.

"Okay, I understand," Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind," Tsunai told Naruto.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Naruto said and walked away.

Sasuke then sighed.

"Can you sit to me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Sorry, I'm sitting with Ino," Sakura replied giving Naruto an apologetic look.

"Okay, I know. Kiba can I sit with you?" Naruto said looking at him.

"I'm sitting with Shino, sorry," Kiba replied also looking at Naruto apologetically.

"Chouji?" He asked looking at Chouji hoping he would just say 'yes'.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm sitting with Shikamaru," Chouji replied looking sadly at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru, "All your fault!" He said then turned around and took a random seat.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"No idea," Chouji replied.

"He didn't scream at anyone until me. Why? I mean why? I'm just asking why? It's so troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Dude, get a grip. Stop acting so emo," Chouji said looking at his best friend.

"I'm not acting, I am," Shikamaru said and slouched in his chair.

"Chill," Chouji said and their teacher walked in.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi and also your math teacher," He said.

Naruto was glad it was Kakashi was their homeroom teacher, so no matter how late Naruto arrive, he would still be earlier then Kakashi.

"Sensei, do you know you're an hour late and we're going to our other classes now," A girl in the class said.

"Do you have a problem? If you're supposed to go to your other classes now then go. Do you all not have brains," Kakashi said. "Kids these days is it?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

They all pick up their books and went out.

"I'm so glad you're my teacher, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said walking towards him.

"I'm glad to, now go off to your other classes in case your other teachers scold you," Kakashi said patting Naruto's head.

Naruto smiled and walked off.

* * *

"Do you all not know how to run?!" Anko shouted at her class seeing them running around the track like snails 'walking'.

"I'm so glad you three are in my class, Neji, Lee, Tenten. You three are the only one's who know how to run," Anko said as a student ran passed them.

"They don't usually train, that's all," Lee said.

"Continue all of you! You all can make it!" Lee shouted to those who are still running.

* * *

"Next is Physical Education…" Naruto said as he made his way to the field.

Naruto saw those having the same lessons as him, Sasuke, Tsunai, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten and others.

Naruto nodded his head seeing all those people.

"_Wait?! Neji, Lee, Tenten?!"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, my youthful friend!" Lee shouted.

"Why are you guys still here?" Naruto asked.

Lee explained and Naruto saw students lying on the track's ground.

"The next time you run, don't 'walk' like snails!" Anko shouted at them.

"Yes," The students all said.

"Now get back to your classes!" Anko shouted once more.

They all shakily got up to their feet and slowly walked back to class.

"Now my new students…run…50 rounds. Now go!" Anko said.

"50 rounds is impossible!" A girl protested.

"We have 2 hours of Physical Education so it is my dear," Anko replied grinning evilly.

They all started running.

After 1 and 45 min, they all ran finish and fell flat on the ground.

"I told you it was possible," Anko said smiling at the girl who protested just now.

"We're playing tennis now!" Anko shouted.

"WHAT?!" The whole class screamed.

"Get your ass off the ground," Anko told them all.

"We're too tired," One of the students said.

The bell then rang.

"It's time for your next lesson right?" Anko asked them.

"Yes," They replied.

"So, scoot," Anko told them all and got ready for her next class.

They got up the same way as the other class except for a few of them who still walked normally.

They needed to walk pass the canteen to get to their class and everyone was muttering something about food as they were so hungry.

They all had one more lesson until their break, History. Everyone sighed as they knew it was going to be History, worse of all their teacher was Ibiki. That scary teacher, the one where students run faster than ever away from.

* * *

In the classroom, everyone was nearly sleeping. While Shikamaru was already sleeping.

"Mr. Nara, sleeping is essential but sleeping to much is not. I see you sleep everywhere you go, like canteen, class, field, hall, gym, corridor, stairs and many more," Ibiki said looking at Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said looking up.

"Answer this question," Ibiki said pointing towards the board.

Shikamaru answered it and sat down. His answer was correct. Shikamaru looked at his lap and smirked.

"_So what if I was sleeping, I can answer any question you give me. Hahahahahahaha," _Shikamaru thought as he started laughing in his head.

Chouji looked at him afraid. Chouji felt an evil aura around Shikamaru.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out as usual.

Naruto picked up his books and started walking out.

As Naruto was walking, Sasuke shouted, "Hey Naruto! You're not going with me for lunch?"

"No, go with Tsunai. Oh, yeah and remember to show her around," Naruto said turned around and walked away.

"What?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted towards Naruto but it was too late. Sasuke kicked the ground and walked towards the canteen.

Sasuke was not the one going with Tsunai…it was Shikamaru.

* * *

"Come on! You got to understand!" Shikamaru said to Neji.

"I understand if that girl you're going with is Konayo but she's not! Stop thinking that she is," Neji said to Shikamaru.

"I know! That's why I need to find out. You know…I miss Konayo. It was partly my fault she went missing. Then I couldn't find her and then I got worried and then…" Shikamaru said.

"It's okay. Alright, I understand, don't rake up the past okay?" Neji said holding Shikamaru's hand.

Neji kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips and later said, "I love you." After Neji said that he walked away.

"I love you to!" Shikamaru shouted.

Shikamaru turned around to go to Tsunai. As he was walking, he saw her standing behind one of the pillars.

"Oh! Hey! Have you been standing there?" Shikamaru asked afraid she heard about Konayo.

"No, I just wandered around and came here. I just came here," She replied.

"Then why did you stay behind the pillar?" Shikamaru asked.

"To tie my shoelace. It came off," She simply replied.

"Okay…let's go then!" Shikamaru said.

She nodded her head and followed him.

* * *

They went to the canteen and many people were already there. They bought their food and found a place to sit.

Tsunai then unzipped her jacket and Shikamaru noticed that she was wearing a blue circle crystal necklace with a snowflake in the middle of the circle.

"Um…where did you get you necklace?" Shikamaru asked looking away.

She took it off and put it in her pocket and said, "I don't really know myself. It seems like I had it since young." "It seems like I've always had it," She then softly said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied quickly and they both continued eating.

* * *

Naruto was sitting alone at a table. Someone then walked over…Sasuke.

"I wasn't going with Tsunai for lunch," Sasuke said trying to talk to Naruto while Naruto just turned away from Sasuke's face and ignored him.

"Look at me," Sasuke said tilting Naruto's head towards him.

"Tsunai being here is not going to make us become distant okay?" Sasuke told Naruto who just looked down.

Sasuke sighed and walked away, he knew if Naruto was in this 'mood' he'd be better walking away.

Naruto finished eating and sat up and walked to the hall.

* * *

Naruto sat on edge of the stage in the hall.

"_Tsunai being here is not going to make us become distant okay?" _Naruto thought as he shook his head.

"_Have I been thinking to much lately?" _he thought again.

He then heard someone singing:

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we had together,_

_And as our lives change from whatever,_

_We will still be friends forever._

Naruto smiled as he heard it, it was the song Sasuke sang him when they graduated from pre-school. He also knew that Sakura was the one singing the song.

Sakura came from behind the curtains and said, "Why look so troubled? You may not be saying how you feel but I can read minds remember?" Sakura said and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, mine," Naruto said.

"Good to see you laughing! It's about Sasuke and Tsunai right?" Sakura said sitting next to Naruto.

"Sakura when you grow up be a mind-reader you'd make tons of money," Naruto said looking at her.

"I'll consider that," She said sarcastically. "Don't avoid the question!" She said to him.

"Okay, fine, yes, it's about _them_," Naruto said stressing the word '_them'._

"I don't think Tsunai is capable of making a distance between you and Sasuke," Sakura said and stood up.

"Think about it, she's just a friend," Sakura said and walked away.

"Just a friend…" Naruto muttered.

"Ahhh, I don't know," Naruto said scratching his head and then walked off to his next class.

* * *

**I'm too lazy to write what happens the whole day! The next chapter will be about what happens after school! Naruto's getting jealous now isn't he? Heehee. XD Please REVIEW!**


End file.
